What Is There Behind A Name?
by BoonasaurusRex
Summary: A view into the histories of the RED Classes. Rated M for violence, alcohol abuse and gore.


**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like these backstories! They do pass the time quite well. I am currently working on the new chapter of 'Mio Amore'. **

**I seriously have fallen in love with you guys. I didn't expect all the favorites I have gotten as of late. A big thank you to you all. You are seriously awesome.  
**

**Well, I shouldn't rant too much more, so here, enjoy the stories!  
**

**~Rex  
**

* * *

Wind rippled across the surface of the waters, the high level of peat making it ashen and opaque. The loch was deep, deeper than the BT Tower in London was tall, and contained more fresh water than every lake in England and Wales combined.

The wind then swept across the vast body of water up to the shorelines, the gentle breeze ruffling the surrounding meadows that faded into the sea of deep jade colored forests. The leaves swayed in a lulling fashion, the squirrels in the canopies tittering, the songbirds singing their songs to the world.

The view of the Scotland highlands were exquisite, appealing greatly to the human eye, but they held an air of mystery to them.

The fabled Loch Ness was said to behold Nessie, the great beast of Scotland, a huge cryptozoological plesiosaur, shrouded by myth. She had been rumored to have been seen, and no doubt, it interested, and frightened many.

After a young man of 13 disappeared while swimming in the loch, the people had been on their toes. The loch was a steady 37 kilometers southwest of Inverness, a bustling town of 30,000. The boy had been from a farm about 13 kilometers away from the loch. His brother had heard of the death and decided to 'take up arms'.

A 10 year old African American child named Tavish DeGroot had gone into town a month after the death of his brother and stolen an armsful of fireworks for himself. Nobody found out until he had gone from town.

It was known that young Tavish had a certain affinity for explosives. He was a great Science student so far, and always loved making homemade bombs. Sometimes he just worried his poor mum sick, but he knew that she had faith in him, as he was the son of a well known 'Demoman'. His father was fighting in a territory war, under the services of Reliable Excavation Demolition, or RED for short, led by Redmond Mann.

He never saw his father often, but missed him greatly when he was gone, always wanting to prove he was just as good as his dad. Taking a deep breath in, he could smell the gunpowder off the fireworks and smell the fresh sea air, taste it upon his tongue.

As his boot-clad feet came to a halt as the edge of the lake on wet soil, he put the fireworks down and touched the water gingerly, keeping his distance by stretching. It was cold to the touch, like you were touching liquid ice.

He flicked his fingers after drawing his hand back and glared at the waters that harbored the monster that swallowed his brother whole. The beast was likely evil, only wanting to feast on the Scots around town.

Tavish was determined to put a stop to it. He wasn't to be underestimated, he was 10 years old- Practically an adult already! This monster would fear him and wish it hadn't taken Jimmy away.

The boy sighed. _Jimmy. _Other than his dad, Jimmy was Tavish's biggest hero. He wanted to do what Jimmy did, and be were Jimmy was. He was so cool, a teenager, a whole 3 years older than him! He was so fearless and brave, and certainly, he was looking down at him with a look of pride.

He would be proud to see little Tavish standing over the corpse of the beast that gobbled him up. Nessie would be no more when Tavish was done here, he promised Jimmy that silently.

Grabbing his explosives, he aimed them at the lake, throwning rocks in the water to try and attract the beast.

"Come 'ere and ge' me yeh big brute!" The young voice called, and after a few minutes, he was sure Nessie had heard him, and tied the fuses together. He struck a match and set fire onto the fuse, stepping back about 5 feet and smirking.

How they would know him as the bravest young Scot in all Inverness, maybe even all of Scotland! They could cheer and celebrate the day Tavish took down the great beast, and his mother would point to him with tear filled eyes, nothing but proud for her boy, and Jimmy's spirit would be clapping for him. His father would even come home to see him, and maybe even Redmond would come and give him a job as a 'Demoman' because of his greatness!

His heart soared as a triumphant look spread over his face. The fuses hit the sticks of fireworks and in a second they exploded and fired at the lake, Tavish sure that over the deafening bangs and bright flashing lights he heard the beast scream... Or maybe that was a firework. No matter.

After pulling his fingers from his ears and scanning the smoking remains, he noticed one flare hadn't activated. His brow furrowed as he stepped over to look at it. As he leaned over and prodded it, he didn't notice the firework activate until it was too late.

The firework exploded on itself, a large chunk of the plastic flew towards the boys face, melting hot.

_Pain. _That was all Tavish felt as he fell back, unable to see. One of his eyes felt as if it was being torn at by a steaming hot poker. The plastic that missed was melting his skin, but the boy couldn't scream. He simply heard the noise die down, knowing his mother would come running, and out of his eyes came tears.

The salty tears from his left eye were heavily mixed with vicious blood. In his right eye they just streamed down his face. He'd failed. He promised Jimmy years ago he'd never go off and hurt himself. He also promised he'd kill the beast. He _promised. _

"Tavish, I swear if you've gone and blown up a cow again I swear you will never see the light of- Tavish? Oh my God, _**TAVISH!**_"

His mother was yelling and sobbing over his young, unconscious frame. He wished he could get up and give her a big hug. He wished he could apologize to Jimmy for breaking his promises. Maybe he could, if he just slept...

_I'm sorry Jimmy._

Darkness.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Favorite and alert if you did to keep updated on the updates, and feel free to drop a review, whether it be derping or constructive criticism.  
**

**Love you all, writing these is like my Cocaine. Srsly.  
**

**Next Chapter is: Rosislav Voronov  
**


End file.
